The Good Idea
by PopcornOfDoom
Summary: What to do when a very pure-hearted Orihime suggests a picnic but does not want to eat stolen snacks?  My first attempt at yuri. Rangiku x Orihime, PWP.


The Good Idea

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the world of the living. Who knew that the suburban areas could be so pleasant? Welcoming, cozy neighborhoods and large open areas with some smaller surrounding woods.

It was definitely a whole new experience for the two female Soul Reapers Orihime Inoue and Rangiku Matsumoto who, after loads of nagging from Rangiku that they needed a break, decided to leave the city for a couple of days to see what else was out there.

"I think we should go for a picnic..." Orihime suggested dreamily as her eyes drifted off in the direction of the nearby woods. It took her a while to notice that she had stopped and was completely absorbed by the beautiful view. She blinked and looked around. Rangiku was nowhere to be seen. Orihime frowned, but before she had time to call out her name, she heard rapid footsteps not far away.

"Orihime, over heeeere!" Rangiku exlaimed, waving her hand with exaggerated enthusiasm. Orihime sighed and turned towards the voice. She was surprised to see the woman holding a large basket in her right hand.

"Rangiku-san, what is that?" She asked carefully.

"Why, some snacks and blanket... you said you wanted to go on a picnic right!" Rangiku answered with a warm smile.

"Of course, I'd love to... but where did you get it?" Orihime inquired nervously.

"Some human's home. Don't worry! I just borrowed it, I'm gonna give it back... and they weren't home so no worries, Orihime!"

"O-okay then..." Orihime gave in, arguing wouldn't solve anything. Besides, who can say no to a picnic?

They continued down the flawlessly laid asphalt streets until they passed the last row of frighteningly similar-looking houses and reached the beginning of the large groups of groves surrounding some smaller meadows. Orihime was once again struck by the beauty, especially at this close range. The way the early afternoon sun was seeping through the treetops, some of the rays landing on the rich, green grass and how the leaves of the birches were swaying in the light wind.

Rangiku discovered a thin trail close by and took Orihime by the hand (she knew that words could hardly reach her at the moment) and dragged her into the grove.

"Come on Orihime, let's go!"

"... Wha-.. Oh okay, Rangiku-san!"

When Rangiku was certain Orihime would follow her without being distracted she let her go and went a yard or two ahead to find a nice spot for their picnic. Orihime was just about to daze off when Rangiku called out.

"Hey Orihime, over here!"

Orihime followed the voice and stepped into a small meadow. She hardly noticed the mysterious fact that the grass was trimmed as she gazed upon the sight before her. The sun lit up the area with just the right amount of light, most of the direct sunlight being blocked by branches and leaves in the appropriate angles. In the middle of the meadow, Rangiku was sitting casually on a large, cozy sky-blue blanket, smiling up at Orihime and gesturing her to join her. Orihime blushed lightly and sat down gracefully in front of her, her legs folded by her side.

"So, you want some snacks? Let's see what we got here..." Rangiku offered and reached for the basket.

"Umm, Rangiku-san...?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe we shouldn't... I mean the snacks, they don't belong to us..." Orihime suggested nervously.

"Yeah you're right I guess... What else should we do then?" Rangiku asked, a bit concerned. She did not enjoy boredom. "Oh hey, I have an idea!"

Orihime looked up into the strawberry-blonde woman's gray eyes and blushed. Rangiku's intentions were evident in her gaze, along with comforting warmth and pure passion. Before she really had time to register what had happened (not that Orihime usually had time to do so) Rangiku had positioned herself on all fours with her hands on either sides of Orihime's thighs and was now blocking her visual field with a soft, careful kiss. Rangiku felt Orihime's response in the form of a pair of smooth hands in her hair, so she increased the passion in her kiss, capturing Orihime's soft lips with more determination.

Orihime felt a warm feeling in her lower abdomen and her genitalia was already throbbing with need, which was displayed clearly via lust in her eyes, her blushing face and her hands caressing Rangiku's neck. Rangiku proceeded by teasing to no end, caressing her neck, running her fingers through her red-orange hair, kissing and nibbling lightly from her neck down to her collarbone. The older woman felt Orihime's desperation at this point and decided to relieve her of her tank top, watching her large, soft naked breasts bounce slightly while doing so. She grasped one of them gently in her hand and moved her hand in a lightly twisting motion over her nipple, making it slightly erect before placing her mouth over the areola, swirling her tongue around the nub.

"R-rangiku-san...Mnh! C-can't take it anymore..." Orihime complained, the blush now covering most of her face, her limbs trembling and her heart racing. Rangiku smiled and let go of her breast, after which she rose to a kneeling position, grabbed Orihime firmly by the shoulders and forced her to lie face-up on the blanket. Orihime watched as Rangiku positioned herself above her and suddenly felt a hand tugging at her underwear.

"We need to get rid of these, don't we?" Rangiku stated. Orihime was now stripped down to only her short skirt and blushing brighter than ever as she covered her breasts shyly.

"And we need to do something about those arms... Hmm..." Rangiku reached out to the basket and found a thin rope, with which she used to tie her uke's wrists together over her head.

"Rangiku-san! … Wh-" Orihime began but was silenced by a hand against her mouth. "Don't worry."

Orihime's shyness slowly faded when she felt Rangiku grabbing her legs and positioning herself lower, with a good view of the younger woman's genitalia. She spent a few, extremely long minutes caressing and teasing her inner thighs and outer shy lips before very slowly entering her with her middle finger, twirling it slowly around, earning a few light moans. An additional finger was added while Rangiku simultaneously placed her mouth just above the entrance and began to stroke her tongue over Orihime's clit, back and forth while slowly twisting her fingers into her.

"Aaah... Rangiku-san, faster..." Orihime requested, her legs trembling uncontrollably. Rangiku increased the speed of her movements and earned a number of shrieks, moans and whimpers.

"Mn..-AHH!" Orihime cried out as she came, total euphoria running through her body for a short moment.

"See, good idea, wasn't it?" Rangiku smiled and untied her very satisfied uke.


End file.
